


Наше общее забвение

by Krezh12



Series: Человеческая ошибка | Human Error [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Pining John, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: О, Шерлок, — думает Джон, — ты не представляешь, не так ли? Даже если бы ты хотел, ты бы ничего не смог поделать. Ничего поделать с [моей] человеческой ошибкой.





	Наше общее забвение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Our Shared Oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789066) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



> "Our Shared Oblivion" translation which was first published in 2014 on Ficbook.

i.

 

 

 — Знай, сегодня ты сидишь между женщиной, которую ты назвал своей женой, и мужчиной, которого ты спас. Эти двое любят тебя больше всего на свете.

 

Джон шарит ладонью по поверхности стола, в попытке зацепиться за что-нибудь, потому что это ударяет его осознанием, осознанием конца эпохи, и мысль об этом становится матрицей его агонии. Он осмысливает эту внезапную эмоцию, мимолетную и сентиментальную, в то время как Мэри переплетает свои пальцы с его и сжимает их раз, а потом еще один. Она улыбается. Джон не может взглянуть на неё [он чувствует себя виноватым, но это не имеет никакого значения], так как увлеченно смотрит на Шерлока, окрашенного в темную сладость; на Шерлока, который неловко глядит на него сверху вниз, встречаясь взглядом, и сердце Джона падает, как астероид, ударяющий землю.

 

Он думает _я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя_ , и — _о_ — вот он, переломный момент.

 

[вот когда он понимает]

 

 

ii.

 

 

Это, конечно, совершенно неуместно, но он представляет полные губы [не принадлежащие женщине], движущиеся в такт его собственным, движущиеся с его собственными, движущиеся против его собственных, и мозолистые, бледные руки, удерживающие его плечи, и, _проклятье_ , он знает, что этого никогда не будет.

 

Во всем этом есть великолепное одиночество и странная, ошеломляющая, немая красота.

 

Он сидит за столом и чистит пистолет. Не произнося ни одного слова в течение многих часов.

 

 

iii.

 

 

 — _Ты_. Всегда ты. Джон Ватсон, _он_ направляет меня.

 

Сейчас, думает Джон прямо перед тем, как его выворачивает в мраморную раковину, я бы утонул за него, я бы сгорел за него, я бы отдал последнюю каплю своей крови, я бы за него умер — а он даже не имеет об этом понятия.

 

 

iv.

 

 

 — Возьми такси, — несколько месяцев спустя шипит он в свой мобильный. — Меня не волнует как, Майкрофт, просто вызови чертово такси в аэропорт.

 

Он вешает трубку, прежде чем Британское Правительство успеет возразить.

 

 

v.

 

 

 — Джон, я должен… кое-что сказать. Всегда хотел, — произносит позже Шерлок, стоя на асфальтированном шоссе, — и _никак_ не получалось. Я не уверен, что мы еще увидимся, так что, пожалуй, всё-таки скажу.

 

Ох, Господи. Он?.. Он собирается [сделать это, сказать это, изложить их общие мысли: — например, я бы начал с признания, что влюбился в тебя]

 

Джон резко втягивает воздух, сердце под ребрами передергивает, он смотрит Шерлоку прямо в глаза. Он видит в них своё отражение, видит преданность — абсолютную.

 

 

vi.

 

 

 — Шерлок — это женское имя.

 

Джон смеётся и смеётся, снова и снова, и это худший момент его жизни; хуже чем Мэри и опустевший дом, и этот проклятый пистолет. О, Шерлок, — думает он, — ты не представляешь, не так ли? Даже если бы ты хотел, ты бы ничего не смог поделать. Ничего поделать с [моей] человеческой ошибкой.

 

 

vii.

 

 

 — Игра никогда не заканчивается, — заверяет он Джона.

 

Затем протягивает ладонь, и Джон принимает её, кожа к коже, как первый поцелуй, и они не трясут их; они лишь ждут, тянут, держатся, двое, мертвой хваткой, двое почти возлюбленных, пытающихся отсрочить неизбежное ради лишь еще одного сердцебиения.

 

Пожалуйста,

лишь

еще

один м

о

м

е

н

т

 

 

viii.

 

 

 — До лучших времен.

 

Это происходит, и Джон, наверное, еще никогда не был настолько близок к смерти. То, чем они стали вместе, _это_ труп, но на этот раз не приводящий к расследованию, дело, неиспользующее дедуктивных способностей, чтобы докопаться до результата.

 

Он уходит с ртом, полным желчи, будто засохшей крови, возвращаясь к своей беременной жене.

 

Самолет покидает землю. Исчезает в серости.

 

 

_тывсегдатыджонватсононнаправляетменятывсегдатыджонватсононнаправляетменятывсегдатывсегдатывсегдатывсегдавсегдавсегдат_

 

 

 

_ы_ — 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[шерлок — это женское имя]


End file.
